


"I Saw You And the World Went Away."

by serenediosdada



Category: Adventure Time, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Random & Short, don't mind the gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenediosdada/pseuds/serenediosdada
Summary: Just a few drabbles with a twist. Read to find out! Please comment for ships you want me to do!





	"I Saw You And the World Went Away."

**Author's Note:**

> Read till the end. I hope you enjoy this.

“I'd throw away my shot for you.

Girl, you got me helpless.

My life is gonna be fine ‘cause you're in it.

I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit.”

 

"I saw you and the world went away."

 

“For it is plain as anyone can see. We’re simply meant to be.”

 

“You’re mad, bonkers, off your head! But I’ll tell you a secret: all the best people are”

 

We first met during the 6th grade. I was older than most of the people in our class so our friends, including yourself, considered me the big sister of the group. We were close from the beginning. I developed a small crush on you but I shrugged it off when I met someone.

 

I was ready to confess to him so that’s what I did. God, I cried so much that day. I cried a whole hour by myself on the school bus. When I met up with our friends in the school library, I broke down in sobs. You were the first to hug me, holding me close. You managed to make me smile, despite the fact I was heartbroken.

 

I didn’t realize it then but that’s when those feelings resurfaced. In the 7th grade, I was informed I was going to transfer schools. I broke the news to you and you cried. It pained me so much to see those hazel eyes glistened with tears. It pained me even more when I left our middle school.

 

You’re the only one till this day that I’ve stayed in contact with from that school. Sure, I follow a few of them on Instagram but our connection is real. I saw two people before coming to a conclusion that I had feelings for you.

 

I asked you out during the 8th grade. You said yes. You lived all the way in the valley. I lived by the beach. Because of our long distance relationship, I called and texted nearly every day. But, then, we got disconnected. Literally, your phone was taken away. I waited for you.

 

A month later, a friend of ours found my number and decided to chat with me. She told me about all our friends at the middle school I used to attend. Drama went down as always. She then told me that you were seeing someone at that moment.

 

My heart ached at the thought of you with someone else. But I stayed strong and let you go. So I moved on and went out with another person. That didn’t go as well as I thought. You were in contact with me again.

 

I broke up with them after a month. I decided to stay away from relationships for a while. But, I flirted with people. I flirted with guys and girls. I flirted with you. Even though you were in a relationship.

 

You had a whole new person. You would post private stories about you and her. I wasn’t jealous. I was envious of her. I was envious that she was with the most amazing girl I know. 

 

The day arrived when you came to me. You were heartbroken by her. I hated that you cried because of something you didn’t do. I was angry that you cried for her. The moment you told me what happened, I decided to always make you happy. No matter how bad I felt, I just wanted to see that radiant smile on your face.

 

Once more, I confessed to you. You said that nobody would date you. I said you were wrong. You told me that I was the only one who talked to you. I said exactly, I would date you.

 

I thought our friendship would take an awkward turn after that confession. I’m glad it didn’t.

 

You are such an amazing person. You deny that fact, saying it’s not true. You are beautiful, intelligent, strong, independent, and so sweet. You aren’t perfect. You’re human. You mess up sometimes. You’re loud, short-tempered, and stubborn. You ramble a lot, which I find adorable. You create such soulful poems so easily in just minutes or maybe even less when it makes me hours to think of the first line. 

 

Your personality isn’t the only good thing about you. You’re beautiful, my dear. The first thing I have to say about your physical features are your eyes. They aren’t just hazel. They are green and brown, the colors of nature. With tears, they look like a forest after a rainstorm. Enchanting. When the sun hits it at certain angles, there are specks of gold in them.

 

Your body isn’t perfect either. You aren’t most fit person and you’re not the “fattest” person here on this planet. Never call yourself fat. Your body is good as it is. I’ll fight someone, whoever they may be, if they degrade you based on looks.

 

You used to have long hair when we first met. It was always pretty in braids. It’s even prettier flowing free. You then cut your hair. That’s totally fine. You rock really cute pigtails with your new hair. 

 

Love, no matter how much you’ve changed or will change, I always somehow fall in love with you all over again. I have this negative mindset about love. When people are together when they’re high school or when they’re younger than 20, I have doubts that they’ll stay together till the end. I hope you’ll be the one to change that.

 

Honestly, this whole dating proposal sounds more like a wedding proposal or wedding vows. So lemme cut to the chase.

 

Will you be the Princess Bubblegum to my Marceline? The Sapphire to my Ruby? Are you willing to put up with my rants about conspiracy theories and just the most random things ever? Will you be my girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> I love you so much, Leslie.
> 
> Sorry to the people who actually these were drabbles. This is just a dating proposal. Please do comment ships you want me to write drabbles of, if you'd like.


End file.
